


Looking for Freedom

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gyro is fav, More characters to be added, Still not over this ep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Gyro hadn't expected 2BO to attack Tokyolk. Dr. Akita was missing himself. People thought he was a criminal thanks to the wanted posters in every alley.He needed his freedom. Somehow.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Looking for Freedom

He was scared. Yes, Gyro Gearloose, the boy who once had so many options for his internship that he spent months deciding the right option, was scared. He had no disguises left. There was not a single door open to him anymore. He was all alone. Dr. Akita was nowhere to be found.

“Inspector Tezuka! The boy is right there!” He ducked into an alley, hiding behind a- whatever it was. He couldn’t see it because of the dark.

He never thought he would become a criminal on the run. His dream had always been to live an honest life, changing mankind for the better from the forefront. But now, forefront meant prison.

Curse the fact he was eighteen, or he would have probably been given another chance.

Then again, destroying the city was a punishable offence no matter the age. 

How had everything gone so wrong? He had thoroughly rechecked the system, and 2BO had been so good 2 hours before ‘the incident’. Nothing made sense anymore.

Was he destined to be a criminal his entire life? He didn’t know how to accept it. A few months ago, if someone told him this would happen, he probably would’ve scoffed in their face. 2BO had after all, been impenetrable.

But he didn’t have time for brooding. He wasn’t safe in the city, and the country would gradually follow. Then he would have no option left but to submit himself to the police.

 _But then they’d leave you because none of this is your fault, and your rise to fame could be faster than falling to your doom_ , the tiny voice told him. As much as he wanted to believe it, the adult in him said otherwise, and he considered adults authority.

At the same time, Gyro believed in justice even if no-one else followed it. So he’d believe the tiny voice when it said things will be better some day. Or maybe it was his childish optimism trying to rise amidst a barren land. He probably would never find out, for it was too complex for him to process.

It was nearly dusk. He walked deeper into the alley before he took out a torch from his bag. He realised he recognised this place.

He was in front of the lab, still as sturdy as ever. It would always stay a question how the lab stood intact when the rest of the city was in shambles. Just like how the tiny voice rose when the rest of him felt like shattering into pieces.

A part of him told him Akita saved the lab, while another said 2BO still had the heart to not destroy his home.

 _No_ , said a voice again, _2BO no longer has a heart. He is dangerous, a threat to society_. Maybe it was for the best the robot was shut down and disposed. He tried to ignore the tiny voice that didn’t agree and bugged him constantly.

Shaking his head quickly, as if it would get rid of such thoughts, he made his way to the now deserted lab. It appeared as if the door had been violently slammed open, for the door lay in shards outside.

He took a deep breath as he entered the area he once considered close to home. Most of the equipment and inventions had been left untouched. He eyed his surroundings cautiously, yet with an air of nostalgia.

His eyes finally settled on a recent invention he had made. He had tested the propeller-like gadget before, and it could lift 1 tonne of equipment with ease, so there was no doubt it could lift him and his luggage. This seemed to be his only path to freedom and life. Grabbing everything he needed and stuffing them inside a bag, he took another glance at the lab.

He was going to miss this place. He was going to miss the people he used to know. Letting out a sigh, he slung the bag over his shoulder and went for a round in the dark, dusty lab.

He was interrupted by a loud crash in the distance. Hiding under a table, he waited for the trouble to pass.

“I want this place under surveillance,” barked the voice of Inspector Tezuka. She seemed angry. Gyro ducked in fear, hands trembling around the strap of his bag.

Flinching when she shot a rat in front of his eyes, tears threatening to fall over, he hoped everything would be okay and he’d be safe.

He was wrong.

“Get me the infrared ray detector,” muttered Tezuka. “No organism can escape this detector.”

Gyro gulped. He wanted to go back in time and stop everything. He didn’t want _this_. His stomach hurt. He felt helpless and stupid.

And a second later, he felt nothing.

* * *

He woke up tied to a chair. _At least they didn’t hurt you_ , said the tiny voice again. Gyro wasn’t sure how long it would stay that way.

“Dr. Akita’s intern, eh?” said an officer. His towering figure made Gyro tremble. “Thought you could get away after destroying a whole city. Fat chance.”

Tell them you’re innocent, instructed the tiny voice. “I’m innocent!“ was the prompt response from Gyro himself.

“Tell that in court tomorrow Noodle Limbs,” said another officer.

“Actually wait. Let him speak.” Gyro turned to check the source of the voice. He didn’t expect it to be Inspector Tezuka, standing in the doorway.

Gyro had never actually met Inspector Tezuka before. Now that he noted it, she didn’t look a day older than twenty-five. Inspectors that young were rare around the world.

“Gearloose, speak,” she ordered.

“I made the plans for the robot, and nothing in my database has anything to do with weapons, excluding the occasional installations which still were under processing,” he told her, ignoring the feeling of being instructed like a domestic pet.

“And why should we believe you?”

“Check them yourself. The information is in my pen drive. It’s in my bag.”

“There has to be more information. And if that’s the case, how did the robot turn evil?”

“It’s a robot, Inspector Tezuka. The system probably got corrupted. Any more information will be in the main lab where he was created,” he responded, hiding his fear under his tone.

The Inspector suddenly shifted into deep thought. “I will ask some of the professionals to check the lab computers again.”

Gyro let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. Maybe he’d be out on parole.

Inspector Tezuka’s sentence before she left the room, “Don’t untie the prisoner until I come back!” dissolved any hope he had left.

...

He never really did like interrogations.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still obsessing over the ep. Yes, I've watched it too many times. No, I have no regrets.
> 
> Here's a fic to say what happened when Gyro was still recovering from feeling horrible. The second chapter should be up soon.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
